


i think i love you better now

by ballumschmallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Daddy Callum, M/M, a soft ben/callum/lexi fic, ballum - Freeform, ben and lexi both adore callum, ben x callum, benmitchellweek2020, paramedic!callum, soft ballum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumschmallum/pseuds/ballumschmallum
Summary: “Callum can make me better,” Lexi insists. “Because I’m broken.”Ben chuckles lightly, planting a sweet kiss on the top of Lexi’s head, “You’re not broken, baby."--or Ben is called to A&E when Lexi has an accident at school.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	i think i love you better now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ben Mitchell Week 2020 over on Tumblr. Based on the writing prompt "you're not broken".
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's Lego House as that seemed to be in my head whenever I tried to think of a title for this fic.

Ben’s heart sank as soon as he got the phone call while he was in the middle of completing an invoice at the car lot. There wasn’t necessarily some sort of thought process so Ben could comprehend what was happening. The weight of his body had just seemed to pick itself up and it felt like he was floating on air until his feet managed to march him  towards the door of the car lot.

“I have to go Jay,” Ben told him, sounding troubled but with a glint of determination and duty in his eye. “Lexi’s in A&E.”

Ben did not give Jay a chance to respond as he found himself walking towards the Mitchell house and jumping into the four by four. Lexi,  _ his baby girl _ , was hurt. She had an accident at school and was seriously hurt. Of course, Lexi was prone to cuts and bruises on her knees when she had fallen over in the playground, but never _ this _ . It was never  _ this bad _ and it made Ben’s heart race with worry. He could hear his heartbeat drumming out of his ears repeatedly. Ben let out a slow deep breath before turning the car keys in the ignition, noting how his palms had suddenly become sweaty as he rested them on the steering wheel. Ben’s face glassed over with a determined facial expression and a hard look in his eyes as he started to speed off through the square. 

When Ben pulled up in the hospital car park with the loud screech of the tyres making everyone alert to his urgent presence and making their teeth feel on edge, Ben jumped out of the car and quickly paid for the parking before marching towards the entrance of the Accident and Emergency centre. His heart was thumping, his breathing was shallow, he would not relax until he saw his little girl and saw that she was okay. Everything seemed to be going in fast motion, the lights were flickering as he  paced hurriedly through the corridors, though it felt like his legs were not letting him travel any faster. 

“Hello,” Ben panted, when he finally reached reception and was trying to catch his breath. “I’m looking for Lexi Pearce. She’s my daughter and she’s just been brought in. Her mum is Lola Pearce.” He says rapidly. 

“Oh yes,” the receptionist acknowledged smiling politely. “Lexi has been taken in and she is just down that corridor and she’s in the first bay on the right.”

“Thanks,” Ben nods. He sets off again, briskly walking down the corridor. When Ben pushes the double doors open, he  _ finally _ allows himself to be able to breathe when he sees Lexi sitting at the end of the bed with her arm in a sling. Lola is standing by her side and stroking her hair comfortingly. 

“Daddy,” Lexi suddenly perks up a bit as she gives a small smile in Ben’s direction. It instantly warms Ben’s heart the way that Lexi looks at him and he finds himself moving towards Lexi.

“Hey baby,” Ben lets out a breath and kisses the top of her head. He looks at Lexi, holding a soft facial expression whilst stroking her long blonde hair. “How are you feeling? What happened?”

“My arm hurts,” Lexi whimpers. “Madison pushed me off the climbing frame at lunchtime because she wanted to go down the big slide before me.” 

Ben could feel his jaw tense instantly.  _ Someone had actually hurt his baby girl, deliberately.  _ “Don’t worry darling, the doctors will make your arm all better I promise.” He says soothingly. He looks up at Lola, “And what does the school have to say about this? This is bullying Lo,” he says in a low tone. 

“I spoke to the headteacher when I picked Lexi up,” Lola responds. “They will be calling the girl’s parents in.”

“I want this girl  _ expelled _ ,” Ben states coldly, on the warpath. Yes, Ben would admit that he was not the best kid behaviour wise but he was not going to let a bad behaved child harm his daughter, no matter how screwed up their life happened to be. As a matter of fact, this  _ Madison’s _ life probably isn’t as messed up as his childhood ever was. 

Lola rolls her eyes, “Let’s just deal with it tomorrow, yeah? Right now we need to focus on Lexi.” Her eyes started wandering around the room anxiously. “Where are the doctors? They said they were going to take her down for an x-ray.”

“Well they are busy aren’t they I guess,” Ben murmurs. 

“Where’s Callum?” Lexi asks, her voice breaking as a cry rattles in her throat. 

“He’s working baby,” Ben tells her, stroking her hair. “You’ll see him later.”

“Callum works in the hospital though,” Lexi states, referring to Callum’s new job as a paramedic. When he got over his seriously bad ordeal with the police force that scarred him for life, Callum decided to go down another career path that would be more worthwhile. Something that really  _ starred  _ him in the face the whole time, especially when Ben got shot and was laying in Callum’s lap while Callum was trying to keep him awake. That was a paramedic and despite how draining it could be at the best of times, Callum loved it and Ben and everyone around him could see how happy this new career made him. Phil Mitchell was  _ most certainly _ happy about it. 

“Callum can make me better,” Lexi insists. “Because I’m broken.”

Ben chuckles lightly, planting a sweet kiss on the top of Lexi’s head, “ _ You’re not broken,  _ baby. You’re perfect, you understand me?” He said comfortingly, a look of love seeping into his face. “There is something wrong with your arm but the doctors here will fix it, I promise. I will make sure of it. Tell you what, do you want me to send a message to Callum to see if he can come and see you in between shifts quickly?” He suggests eagerly. He could do with the support in a way as well. 

Lexi nods happily, her cheeks flushing a positive pink. Ben smiles and gets out his phone sending a quick text to Callum. 

About half an hour later and the x-ray had been done, a radiant smile shone on Lexi’s face as she looked towards the doorway making Ben and Lola look in the same direction. Ben’s smile matched Lexi’s as he watched Callum walk over to them in his paramedic gear holding a chocolate bar. 

“Oh babe thanks, you shouldn’t have,” Ben says playfully, noticing the chocolate bar in Callum’s hand.

“It’s for the patient,” Callum states, smiling as he hands it over to Lexi.

“Thanks Callum,” Lexi beams up at him.

“How are ya Lex?” Callum asks, stroking the back of the little girl’s head. 

“The doctors say that I have a broken wrist,” Lexi looks up at Callum with sad eyes. “And I have to have this cast thingy around it and I will only be able to use one arm!” Lexi says in horror, her eyes widening dramatically which makes Ben and Lola roll their eyes amusingly. “I don’t want to have a cast on, Callum,” Lexi tells him. 

“Lexi you  _ have _ to babe,” Lola tells her little girl gently. “Otherwise your arm won’t get better.”

“Also,” Callum adds with an enthusiastic smile edging on his lips. “You can have a  **_Barbie pink_ ** colour cast on your arm. Your friends at school will think you’re  _ well cool _ .” 

“Oh wow,” Ben gushes. “That sounds amazing don’t it Lex!” 

“Yeah!” Lexi’s face shines with intriguement, “Can you draw on my cast too?”

“Yeah course,” Callum responds, with a smile that makes his dimples stand out brightly. He turns to look at Ben who is smiling at him with endearment. Lola cannot help but smile at the interaction that they both have with her daughter, feeling so grateful that Lexi has role models like Ben and Callum in her life to look up to,  _ especially _ when it comes to love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was around teatime when Lola and Ben brought Lexi home. Lola had helped Lexi change into her pyjamas knowing the restrictions her new bright pink cast would have on Lexi when it comes to dressing and undressing for the next six weeks. Now, Ben and Lola were sitting on the sofa watching Frozen 2 for the  _ umpteenth time  _ with Lexi. Lexi cuddled into Ben’s side. Ben’s arms encircled Lexi’s tiny frame, protecting her from all of the bad things in the world and ensuring that nothing could ever harm her again. 

They heard the opening of the kitchen door followed by light footsteps trotting into the house. The person let out a sigh in which they  _ instantly _ recognised. Callum appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on his face which immediately lightened the atmosphere in the room.

“Callum!” Lexi exclaims in glee, her eyes shining happily. 

“How’s my favourite patient doing?” He asks Lexi, tenderly. He had his hand behind his back. 

Lexi shrugged sadly, “I’m okay. Dad has let me watch Frozen!”

Callum chuckled softly as he stole a glance towards the screen. When he turned back, he caught Ben rolling his eyes playfully at him which made him smile before he looked back at Lexi.

“Well I got you a little something for being  _ so brave _ ,” Callum told her and revealed the latest Barbie doll from behind his back. It was the Barbie doll that Lexi kept begging Ben and Lola for. 

Lexi gasped in surprise as she wriggled out of Ben’s arms and walked over to Callum.

“O.M.G!” Lexi comments, her mouth agape as she takes the doll from Callum and stares at it in wonderment. She beamed up at Callum and hugged him tightly, squeezing Callum around his middle which made Callum feel warm with love inside. He finally found a family and somewhere where he knew he felt truly loved and had the strong feeling of  _ home _ . “Thank you  _ so much _ Callum,” Lexi says once she pulls away and looks at Callum happily. 

“Thanks babe,” Ben smiles up at Callum, completely overwhelmed at the way Callum treats and loves Lexi like she was his own. He could only dream that maybe one day they could have a child that they could officially call  _ theirs _ . 

Callum nods in acknowledgement as he picks up Lexi and moves over to the sofa, sitting Lexi on his lap. 

“How was your shift?” Ben asks, resting his head on the back of the sofa and looking over at Callum softly. 

“ _ Long _ ,” Callum smiles tiredly. “I’ll be glad to have the next three days off.” 

“Callum, can you draw on my cast like you said you would at the hospital?!” Lexi interrupts excitedly. 

“No Lex,” Lola tells her gently but firmly. “You’re going to bed after this has finished.”

“But I don’t want to go to school tomorrow,” Lexi pouts sadly. Callum feels Lexi’s small body start to tense anxiously. “I’m broken.”

“ _ You’re not broken _ ,” Ben rolls his eyes with a chuckle. He looks back at Lola, “We can let Lexi have at least one day off can’t we? Especially after the day she has had. It’s Friday tomorrow anyway.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of her,” Callum suggests and looks at Lexi, his eyes shining. “We can spend the day baking cakes and we can take some in to your dad at lunch while he’s at work!” 

Ben smiles, “Yeah, that’s a great idea!” 

“But you do have to go to bed after Frozen is finished,” Callum reminds her. 

“Okay but, can I have a hot chocolate first?” Lexi asks innocently, with that mischievous smile dancing on her lips that can only be inherited from the Mitchell genes. 

  
  
  
  
  


After Frozen had finished and once Lexi had finished her hot chocolate that she managed to twist Callum’s arm for, Ben tucked Lexi into bed and told her a bedtime story. Callum was standing in the kitchen by the boiling kettle and had just got two mugs out of the cupboard. Callum heard footsteps approach and a bright smile appeared when he saw Ben coming into the kitchen.

“Hey, I’m making a cuppa for me and Lo, did you want one?” Callum asked. Callum was cut off by a soft sweet kiss on the lips. When Ben pulled away, Callum raised his eyebrows in intriguement. “What was that for?” He could not help but grin.

“For being  _ you _ ,” Ben sighed, his fingers clinging onto the material of Callum’s shirt. “And for being there for me and Lex. Lexi adores you, you know. And even though you're not by blood, you are just as good as a dad as I am to her.”

“Really?” Callum couldn’t help the stupid grin that would not disappear from his face. He was trying to stay cool but it was physically impossible.  _ Him _ , pretty much as good as  _ a dad _ .

“ _ Really, really, _ ” Ben grins. “We’re very lucky to have you.” 

“I know,” Callum says coyly, despite feeling his cheeks flush. 

Ben could not help but laugh, his eyes scrunching up as he looked at Callum with a wide and happy smile, filled with love. He was completely and utterly besotted with this man. Ben’s laughs got muffled when Callum leaned back in and kissed him again and he just drowned in  _ him _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi over at ballumschmallum on tumblr! xx  
> Kudos/comments absolutely mean the world<333


End file.
